Trouble Maker
by Cassiepurple
Summary: Trouble Maker      SUMMARY      Kim jaejoong adalah anak dari seorang pimpinan mafia yang cukup kejam. Oleh karena itu Jaejoong selalu menyembunyikan identitasnya agar tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini.    Yukz  kita lihat bagaimana kelanjutan nya.    * P


**Title : Trouble Maker**

Author : Cassie Purple

Cast : YunJae / YooSu / MinKyu / OC

Genre : Action, Drama, Terrorism, Romance, YAOI

Rating : I don't know about the rating. Reader aja yang nentuin.

Chapter 1 Dong Bang School

Raut wajah Kim Jaejoong tampak sangat marah ketika disekolah pagi ini, dan selama pelajaran Jaejoong hanya melamun di kelas. Jaejoong sangat marah karena dia mengingat orang tua nya yang kembali bertengkar di pagi ini, kedua orang tua nya selalu bertengkar hanya karena masalah yang dianggap nya sepele.

Terkadang Jaejoong berfikir jika lebih baik eomma nya bercerai saja dengan appa nya agar dia, eomma beserta dongsaeng nya Kim Junsu dapat menjalani hari-hari yang mungkin akan lebih terasa indah jika dibanding harus bersama appa nya.

Kim Jaejoong merupakan seorang anak dari ketua mafia yang bisa dibilang kejam, karena appa nya itu dapat membunuh orang yang dianggap tidak sejalan dengan pemikiran beliau. Telah banyak polisi dan orang-orang yang dibunuh atau disakiti oleh appa nya, namun Jaejoong tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Lamunan Jaejoong pun buyar setelah Yunho secara tiba-tiba duduk di bangkunya.

"Annyeong Jaejoong~ah" sapa Yunho, Yunho adalah teman sekelas nya. Yunho langsung menghampirinya ketika bel pelajaran telah usai, "Dari tadi aku perhatikan kamu melamun terus? Ada apa?" lanjutnya. Namun Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas pada teman sekelas nya itu dan pergi meninggalkannya. Teman sekelas? Apakah masih bisa dianggap seperti itu?

Selama ini teman-teman Jaejoong cukup enggan untuk berteman dengan nya karena latar belakang keluarganya yang misterius dan bodyguard nya yang senantiasa menunggu di depan sekolah ditambah lagi Jaejoong pun sering bersikap dingin dengan orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Itu semua ia lakukan agar identitas bahwa dia adalah seorang anak dari pimpinan mafia di Korea Selatan tidak terbongkar. Namun terkadang Jaejoong juga dapat bersikap baik dan ramah jika memang hal itu dibutuhkannya.

Melihat Jaejoong yang pergi begitu saja, hati Yunho pun merasa sangat sedih.

"Apa memang kau tak bisa menyukai ku Jaejoong~ah? Apa aku perlu mengatakan nya pada mu? Aku ingin bisa mengatakannya pada mu jika aku sangat menyukai mu Jaejoong~ah. Jika saja aku tidak terlalu gengsi akan image ku ini atau jika saja aku tidak terlalu takut dengan apa yang akan orang katakan tentang diri kita, tentu saja aku akan mengatakan perasaan ku. Aku sungguh mencintai mu Jaejoong~ah." Yunho hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu di hatinya. "Aku harap jika kita telah lulus dari sekolah ini aku dapat mempunyai keberaniaan atas perasaan ku ini dan mengungkapkannya pada mu."

Seorang gadis bernama Ahra sedang melihat ke dalam kelas yunho, berharap dia dapat menemuinya. Ternyata memang Yunho masih didalam kelas, dia melihatnya sedang melamun di kursi nya. "Ah~ Ne, Ahra~ya, aku hanya ingin masih duduk disini, kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Yunho, "Tadi aku sedang membicarakan tugas sekolah dengan teman ku, Oppa~ Hmm, kalau begitu, ayo, kita pulang bersama, kau mau kan Oppa?" Ujar Ahra dengan semangat nya, Yunho pun hanya dapat mengiyakan permintaan Ahra dan pulang bersama nya.

** Kim's Family Mansion**

"Aku pulang...~" Ujar Jaejoong setelah sampai dirumahnya.

"Ah~ kau sudah pulang Joongie" eomma menyambutku dengan senyuman diwajah nya, terkadang aku sering berfikir jika saja eomma dapat menikah dengan pria yang tepat tentu saja eomma akan selalu merasa bahagia, namun percuma saja karena meskipun aku telah mengatakannya berkali-kali eomma tidak pernah mau mendengarkan ku.

"Ne, aku sudah pulang, eomma~ apakah Su~ie juga sudah pulang sekolah? Tanya ku. "Ne, dia sudah pulang, sekarang dia ada dikamar, cepat gantilah baju mu dan makan lah, eomma sudah masak dan panggil Su~ie juga untuk makan." Jawab eomma.

"Ne, eomma~"

Begitu aku tahu adik kesayangan ku itu telah pulang, aku pun langsung menghampirinya.

Setelah sampai dikamar nya, aku pun menemukan adik ku yang tengah asyik bermain PSP di atas kasurnya. "Annyeong nae dolphin~" sapa ku. "Hyung sudah pulang?" Jawabnya. "Ne, hyung sudah pulang. Mengapa kamu bermain PSP sampai seserius itu sampai kamu melupakan makan siang mu Su~ie? Lebih baik sekarang kamu ikut turun ke bawah dan makan lah bersama hyung" aku sengaja membujuknya karena memang jika Junsu sudah bermain PSP dia akan lupa segalanya.

"Sebentar hyung, aku sudah bisa mencapai level tertinggi di game ini, aku tidak ingin kalah lagi. Kau turun dululah Hyung, aku akan segera menyusul" ujarnya dengan pandangan yang tetap memperhatikan layar PSP nya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu berkata seperti itu? Su~ie, kau tidak boleh melupakan makan hanya karena game itu. Aku akan ganti baju dulu, setelah itu kita makan bersama" aku langsung pergi ke kemar ku untuk mengganti baju seragam sekolah ku.

Namun tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi teringat akan Yunho yang tadi siang menyapa ku. Entah mengapa aku merasa dia ingin mendekati ku, apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan? Teman-teman dikelas ku menjauhi ku karena latar belakang keluarga ku yang sangat tertutup dan juga karena sifat ku yang cuek.

Ini karena aku tak ingin jika teman-teman ku tahu kalau aku ini anak dari seorang mafia. Tapi mengapa aku merasa Yunho tidak memperdulikan masalah itu dan tetap saja mengajak bicara pada ku?

Huh~ sebaiknya aku buang jauh-jauh semua pikiran itu, aku hanya takut jika dia berteman dengan ku, dia akan menjauhi ku setelah mengetahui latar belakang keluarga ku. Daripada aku memikirkan nya lebih baik sekarang aku makan bersama Su~ie.

Seperti yang telah aku duga, Su~ie masih saja memainkan PSP nya, "Su~ie, kenapa kamu belum berhenti mainnya? Ayo, cepat temani hyung makan." Langsung saja aku tarik tangan nya dan mengajak nya turun kebawah untuk makan siang dengan ku.

** Dinning Room**

"Huh~ Hyung, kenapa kau menarik ku seperti itu? Aku kan masih ingin melanjutkan game ku !" Dasar, anak ini malah memarahi ku dan cemberut pada ku. "Sudah Su~ie, kau jangan seperti itu, kamu kan bisa melanjutkan nya setelah makan." Ujar eomma yang datang dan membawa beberapa makanan.

"Eomma~ apa appa ada dirumah?" Tanya ku yang penasaran dengan keberadaan appa, karena sejak pulang sekolah tadi aku tidak melihat nya. "Iya, Appa ada di ruangan kerja nya." Jawab eomma.

"Apa selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya dan selalu saja memarahi eomma. Kapan appa ada waktu untuk bersama kita?" Dapat ku lihat raut sedih dari wajah adik kesayangan ku itu, eomma pun hanya menatap sendu kepada Junsu. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena aku takut jika perkataan ku hanya akan menyakiti eomma.

"Baiklah~ segera saja kau urus masalah itu. Jangan lupa kau harus membereskan nya tanpa ada orang yang curiga dengan mu... Dan satu lagi, saya ingin kau segera bisa meyakinkan Tuan Park kepala kepolisian itu untuk mau bekerjasama dengan ku... Bagaimanapun caranya, saya tidak peduli karena kita telah mendapatkan barang dengan jumlah yang banyak, jika saja kita telah dapat bekerja sama dengan nya tentu saja kita akan mudah menjual barang ini, jika tidak saya yakin dia akan menyusahkan kita...

Ok, saya tunggu kabar selanjutnya dari mu... Lakukanlah tugas mu dengan benar..."

Aku melihat appa yang sedang berbicara lewat telepon didekat ruang makan. Aku pun hanya bisa diam dan sedikit mendengarkannya, Nampak nya akan ada korban baru lagi karena appa, aku harap orang yang bernama Tuan Park itu dapat selamat, dan semoga saja appa tidak terlalu menyakitinya. Ku lihat eomma hanya menatap sendu kepada appa, mungkin pemikiran eomma sama saja dengan ku. Sampai kapan appa berada di bisnis gelap ini? Menjual obat-obatan terlarang dan melakukan kegiatan yang pantas dilakukan oleh para mafia. Ya Tuhan~ aku harap appa cepat sadar dan kembali lagi bersama kami, keluarga nya.

"Joongie, setelah makan datanglah keruangan appa, ada yang ingin appa bicarakan dengan mu." Ujar appa dengan nada dingin nya dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan ku.

"Hyung, apa yang sebenarnya appa ingin bicarakan dengan mu?" Tanya Junsu. "Hyung tidak tahu ada apa sebenarnya, lebih baik hyung cepat datang kesana." Jawab ku.

Setelah selesai makan, aku pun langsung datang keruangan appa dan menemuinya.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Masuk..." Jawab appa. Aku masuk keruangan itu dan langsung duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapan appa.

"Joongie~ Appa tahu kau telah mengetahui semua kegiatan bisnis appa, meskipun appa tahu mungkin ini terlalu berbahaya di mata mu, namun ini semua appa lakukan karena appa menyukai nya dan appa ingin hidup kita lebih baik dengan segala kekayaan yang telah kita miliki." Appa berbicara padaku tanpa menatap mata ku.

Huh? Yang benar saja! Mengapa Appa berbicara seperti itu? Hidup yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan adalah bukan hanya mengandalkan materi yang kita miliki, aku hanya ingin appa dekat dengan eomma, aku dan juga Su~ie.

"Dan tak terasa kau pun hampir lulus dari sekolah mu, appa bangga pada mu."

Aku hanya dapat menunduk meskipun hatiku merasa sangat senang karena aku telah dipuji oleh appa.

"Namun..." Appa mulai menatapku dan aku tak dapat mengartikan tatapan itu.

"Namun, appa ingin kau juga ikut menjalankan bisnis appa ini, karena kaulah anak tertua dan appa tak mungkin menyuruh Su~ie karena appa yakin dia tak akan sanggup untuk menjalankan bisnis ini." Ujar appa dengan tatapan yang seperti memohon tapi tampak serius kepada ku.

Apa ini? Aku tahu aku ini anak dari seorang mafia, tapi bagaimana aku bisa bersikap seperti appa?

"Appa~ apa mksudnya ini? Aku tak mungkin bisa menjadi seperti mu appa! Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang bisa hidup dengan damai bersama keluarganya, tidak seperti mu, yang bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan keinginanmu !

Appa~ selama ini mungkin aku jarang berbicara pada mu atau mengutarakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya pada mu. Mungkin appa akan marah jika aku berbicara seperti ini, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin kita menjadi keluarga yang bisa hidup dengan damai... Tak bisakah appa berbuat seperti itu? Hidup selayaknya keluarga yang lain dan meninggalkan bisnis kotor appa, bukannya malah menyuruhku menjalankan tugas appa! Aku sungguh sangat marah dengan hal ini, hingga tak terasa aku mengeluarkan semua pemikiran ku.

"Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu kepada appa... Appa tahu ini semua salah, namun ini semua demi keluarga kita Joongie~ Sejak appa bertemu dengan eomma mu dia setuju untuk menikah dengan appa mekipun ia telah tahu pekerjaan appa, tapi setelah dia mengandungmu, eomma mu pun berbicara hal yang sama seperti mu, menyuruh appa berhenti dari bisnis ini. Tapi appa belum bisa untuk melakukan itu. Tolong kau dapat mengerti posisi appa dan tolong bantulah appa. Kau bisa kan Joongie?"

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa appa tak bisa meniggalkan bisnis ini, tentunya hal itu sangat mudah dilakukan jika appa mau melakukannya." Aku sungguh tidak mau ikut campur dalam hal ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Tak semudah yang kau bayangkan Joongie~ Appa tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan mu, jadi tolong kau setujui permintaan appa, dan bantulah appa."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang aku ingin pergi dulu, dan tolong appa jangan suruh bodyguard appa untuk mengikuti ku, karena aku hanya keluar dari rumah sebentar saja. Bisakah appa lakukan itu?" Ujar ku sambil berdiri dari kursi karena aku sudah tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih lagi.

"Tentu saja appa bisa, tapi appa harap kau cepat pulang dan tentukan pilihan mu. Appa tak ingin ada penolakan dari mu."

Tanpa menghiraukan appa, aku langsung keluar ruangan, aku pun sadar jika Junsu dan eomma sedang menatapku, tapi aku sedang tidak mau membicarakan masalah ini dengan mereka karena aku takut mereka akan menjadi salah paham. Aku hanya bersikap seperti tak tahu jika aku sedang dipandangi oleh mereka dan aku langsung menuju mobil ku dan keluar dari rumah ini.

** City Park**

Aku memakirkan mobil ku dekat taman kota dekat rumah ku, mungkin disini aku bisa merasa rileks sejenak. Ku lihat banyak keluarga ataupun orang-orang yang datang ditaman ini, tak seperti biasa nya. Aku duduk dikursi taman yang masih kosong dan memasang headphone ditelinga ku. Kulihat ada seorang namja yang duduk disebelah ku. Hmm... Dia bisa dibilang tampan. Aku pun melihat sekitar taman, banyak keluarga yang tertawa bersama disana dan anak-anak kecil berlarian serta bercanda. Andai saja keluarga ku bisa seperti itu.

Pandangan ku kembali tertuju kepada namja yang disebelah ku, bibirnya tampak bergerak-gerak seperti mengatakan sesuatu, apakah dia sedang mengajak bicara aku atau berbicara sendiri?

Akupun melepas headphone ku, "... Jadi, begitulah kenapa aku tau tempat ini. Ah~ setiap kesini aku sungguh merasa senang~ Apa kau merasa begitu juga?" Dia menatap ku, rupanya dia sedang bicara pada ku.

"Mian, apa kamu sedang bicara pada ku? Aku sedang menggunakan headphone jadi aku tidak mendengarkan mu, apa bisa kamu ulangi?" Aku sugguh tak merasa enak kepadanya.

"Ah~ gwenchana, aku memang yang salah, aku kira kamu masih bisa mendengar suara ku, ternyata tidak. Aku tadi hanya sedikit bercerita tentang mengapa aku kenal tempat ini. Dan aku sangat menyukai tempat ini." Jawabnya.

"Oh begitu~ sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Memang tempat ini sangat menyenangkan, aku juga sering datang kesini. Karena meskipun disini hanyalah taman kota tetapi aku menyukai nya, Karena aku sangat menyukai melihat keluarga bahagia yang datang kesini. Contohnya keluarga itu, kamu lihatlah keluarga itu, mereka tampak sangat gembira dapat berkumpul disana." Kata ku sambil menunjuk keluarga yang sedang tertawa bersama dengan anak-anaknya.

"Hahaha~ rupanya kau sama seperti ku, aku juga sangat menyukai melihat keluarga yang dapat berbahagia bersama seperti itu. Yah~ mungkin karena Abeoji ku sangat sibuk dengan urusannya, Abeoji ku adalah kepala polisi yang selalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Jadi aku dan Ommoni selalu ditinggalnya."

Hmm~ bagaimana kita bisa mempunyai kesamaan seperti ini?

"Tadi kamu bilang kamu baru tahu tempat ini, apa kamu tidak tinggal didaerah sini?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan kita.

"Ne, aku tahu tempat ini dari saudara ku, dia yang sering ketempat ini. Waktu aku pulang dari Amerika, dia mengajak ku berkeliling seoul, dan dia menunjukan tempat ini."

"Amerika? Wah, hebat sekali, apa kamu bersekolah disana?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang aku dan Ommoni sudah pindah ke Seoul karena keinginan Abeoji, padahal meskipun aku dan Ommoni telah pindah ke Seoul, tetap saja Abeoji sibuk dengan urusannya. Ah~ aku telah bercerita banyak pada mu tapi aku belum mengenalkan diriku, Park Yoochun imnida."

"Kim Jaejoong imnida, senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu Park Yoochun-ssi."

"Cukup panggil aku Yoochun dan aku akan memanggil mu Jaejoong, bagaimana? Oh ya Jaejoong~ah apa kau tinggal disekitar sini?"

"Ne, Yoochun~ah, aku tinggal disekitar sini."

"Hmm~ baiklah kalau begitu, mungkin aku bisa sering datang ke taman ini, karena aku sudah mempunyai teman disini, hahaha~."

"Ne, silahkan saja Yoochun~ah."

"Jaejoong? Sedang apa dia disini? Dan kenapa dia bisa bersama Yoochun? Aish... Kenapa mereka bisa tertawa seperti itu? Jaejoong~ah... kenapa setiap bersama ku kau tidak tertawa seperti itu, bahkan senyum pada ku juga tidak. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Jaejoong~ah?

Yunho yang hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua bercanda bersama hanya bisa menahan kesedihannya. Jaejoong dan Yoochun pun tak menyadari jika dibelakang mereka ada Yunho yang tengah menatap mereka. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka jika saudaranya Yoochun tengah bercanda bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Akhirnya Yunho pun memutuskan untuk kembali lagi kerumah nya.

"... Hahaha~ kau ini lucu sekali Jaejoong~ah, Ah~ tunggu sebentar ne, aku mau menelpon saudara ku dulu.

'Ah~ Hyung, gimana? Aku sudah lama nunggu disini... Eh? Kenapa kau tak jadi kesini? Hmm... Baiklah kalau begitu, padahal aku mau memperkenalkan teman baru ku padamu... Ne, aku bertemu dangan nya di taman ini. Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti aku kerumah mu Hyung... Annyeong~' Rupanya saudaraku tidak bisa kesini. Padahal aku ingin memperkenalkannya pada mu, karena selama di Seoul aku belum punya banyak teman. Mungkin lain kali kita bisa kumpul bersama." Ucapnya.

"Ne, tak apa Yoochun~ah, bisa lain kali. Mianhae Yoochun~ah, aku harus pulang sekarang. Senang berkenalan dengan mu Yoochun~ah, dan sampai jumpa lagi, annyeong~"

"Ne, Annyeong Jaejoong~ah."

Aku pun segera menuju mobil ku, entah kenapa aku ingin segera sampai di rumah dan bertemu dangan eomma dan Su~ie.

** Kim's Family Mansion**

Benar saja, setelah sampai dirumah aku kembali melihat orang tua ku bertengkar. Ah~ sampai kapan ini akan terus berlanjut? Aku ingin mereka tidak brtengkar terus seperti ini.

"Eomma~ Appa~ ! Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar? Aku pusing mendengarkan kalian terus bertengkar seperti ini! Tolong berhentilah!"

"Ah~ Jaejoong~ah, kau sudah pulang? Appa dan eomma tidak bertengkar kok, biasa saja." Eomma berusaha menutupi apa yang sedang terjadi pada ku.

"Jaejoong~ah, Appa ingin berbicara lagi pada mu, cepat kau masuk keruangan appa"

Huh, setelah ia memarahi eomma ku, sekarang dia memaksa ku kembali masuk keruangannya. Terpaksa aku pun mengikuti appa dari belakang dan ikut masuk keruangannya.

Setelah masuk keruangan appa, aku tak langsung duduk dan hanya berdiri di depan meja appa. Karena aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan kepada appa. Apakah aku harus menerimanya atau tidak?

"Joongie, kenapa kau tidak duduk? Duduklah."

"Ne..." aku pun duduk di depan appa dengan perasaan yang bingung.

"Bagaimana Joongie, apa kau sudah memutuskannya? Apa ingin segera kau memberi jawaban kepada appa. Dan jika kau menyutujuinya, appa siap untuk membimbing mu mu. Tadi appa sudah berbicara dengan eomma mu, meskipun eomma mu tidak menyetujui hal ini, namun kau harus tetap melakukannya, ini semua untuk kita dan keluarga kita." Ucap appa.

"Untuk keluarga kita? Bagaimana bisa appa berbicara seperti itu? Apakah membunuh orang, mengedarkan obat-obatan terlarang dan melakukan kejahatan yang lainnya adalah baik untuk keluarga kita? Jawab aku appa!" aku terpaksa membentak appa karena aku merasa marah pada appa.

"Joongie! Sudah appa bilang kau tidak perlu membentak appa seperti itu. Ini memang untuk keluarga kita, keuntungan dari bisnis ini sungguhlah sangat besar. Dan appa tidak membunuh orang sembarangan, appa hanya bertindak seperti itu jika mereka telah mempersulit appa ataupun telah membahayakan appa. Jadi appa harap kau bisa mengerti appa." Jelas appa, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa menerima penjelasan itu.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikiran appa, lebih baik aku menolak ini semua. Karena aku tak ingin menyakiti eomma dan juga Su~ie, aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Mianhae appa."

Tanpa menuggu jawaban appa, aku langsung keluar dari ruangan appa dan mencari eomma ku.

"Eomma~ eomma dimana?" mengapa aku tidak bisa menemukan eomma?

"Ne, Joongie~ eomma disini, mian tadi eomma ada di kamar. Ada apa Joongie?"

"Ani, aku hanya kangen eomma, hahaha~ Uhm, apa tadi appa bilang sesuatu pada eomma tentang Joongie?"

"Ne, tadi appa mu sudah menceritakannya pada eomma, tapi appa mohon Joongie~ Jangan kamu turuti appa mu itu, kamu tahu sendiri kan bagaimana bahaya menjadi seorang appa, dan bagaimana dinginnya dia terhadap orang yang mempersulit jalannya. Eomma tidak tidak mau kamu menjadi seperti itu. Eomma sungguh tidak mau. Eomma takut kamu akan menjadi seperti appa mu itu, dan juga bersikap dingin pada eomma dan Su~ie."

Dapat ku lihat eomma menahan tangisnya, aku tak tega melihat eomma yang ketakutan seperti itu. Sampai kapan pun aku berjanji pada ku sendiri untuk tidak membuat eomma bersedih.

"Ne, tentu eomma, aku tidak akan mengikuti keinginan appa, eomma jangan sedih lagi ne~ Oh ya, Su~ie dimana eomma?"

"Syukurlah jika kamu memang tidak mau menerimanya, hati eomma merasa lega, tadi eomma lihat Su~ie ada ditaman belakang rumah."

"Joongie kesana dulu eomma." Aku pun berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah, ku harap Su~ie tidak mengetahui masalah ini.

** Backyard**

Ku lihat Su~ie sedang duduk melamun, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

"Annyeong nae Su~ie, kenapa kamu melamun? Apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan, hmm?"

"Ah~ hyung... Ani, aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, hanya saja tadi aku mendengar pertengkaran eomma dan appa." Jawabnya.

"Dan kamu berfikir kalau hyung akan menuruti keinginan appa, begitu? Tenang saja Su~ie, tentu saja hyung mu ini tidak akan menuruti permintaan appa, sungguh itu permintaan yang sangat gila. Jadi hyung tidak akan menurutinya."

"Syukur kalau begitu, hyung~ Aku ga bisa bayangkan jika hyung menggantikan posisi appa, tentunya hyung akan menjadi orang yang kejam dan akan melupakan aku juga eomma. Aku ga mau hyung melupakan aku dan eomma."

Ku tatap mata Junsu yang penuh dengan kesedihan, akupun tak mau melupakan mereka, mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling aku sayang, mereka adalah harta yang paling berharga untuk ku.

"Ne, hyung mengerti itu semua Su~ie, sudah, kamu jangan sedih lagi. Kamu tahu kan kalau hyung sangat menyayangi mu dan eomma, jadi tidak mungkin jika aku sampai meninggalkan kalian. Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu bicara masalah ini lagi. Oh ya, tadi di taman kota, hyung berkenalan dengan seorang lelaki yang baik, dan dia lumayan tampan. Rupanya dia baru tinggal di Seoul, jadi dia membutuhkan banyak teman, namanya Park Yoochun. Dia orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Nanti jika kita bertemu lagi, hyung akan memperkenalkannya dengan mu."

"Jinjja? Hmm~ aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya, karena hyung jarang memuji seseorang, tapi nampaknya kali ini hyung menyukainya."

"Ne, hyung menyukainya karena dia orang yang baik. Hyung harap kita dapat berteman baik dengannya."

*** TBC ***

Segini dulu ya readers, aku harap kalian menyukainya dan aku mengharapkan review dari kalian semua yang mau membaca FF abal-abal ini karena dengan review kalian aku akan tahu FF ini bisa dilanjut apa ga ^^

See you in the next chapter ^o^

*** Purple ***


End file.
